Twelve Days of Merlin
by Emachinescat
Summary: A collection of parodies of The Twelve Days of Christmas for all the main characters. See what Uther, Morgana, Gaius, Morgause, Cenred, Arthur, Merlin, and more get from friends and enemies. Silliness with a sprig of cleverness.
1. Uther's Twelve Days

Twelve Days of Merlin by Emachinescat

A Merlin Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: A collection of parodies of The Twelve Days of Christmas for all the main characters. See what Uther, Morgana, Gaius, Morgause, Cenred, Arthur, Merlin, and more get from friends and enemies. Silliness with a sprig of cleverness.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I was not expecting so many people to like my Merlin Twelve Days parodies! I'm flattered! I was also a bit surprised that I had like 3 people requesting one for Uther, and Morgana, and everyone else. So I decided I would compile the rest of them that I'll write in this one story, "Twelve Days of Merlin." The first one is for Uther. Enjoy and REVIEW, and I'll have Morgana's up next. :) Oh and I guess I should say that this has spoilers from 3x12, 2x06, 1x03, 1x01, and 2x09. **

* * *

**Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter One: Uther's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
An enemy that cannot die

On the second day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the third day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
Three fierce betrayals  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the fourth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce betrayals  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the fifth day of Christmas, Catrina gave to me  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce betrayals  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the sixth day of Christmas, Edwin gave to me  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce betrayals  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the seventh day of Christmas, Cenred gave to me  
Seven massive slaughters  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Two unheeded warnings  
Three fierce betrayals  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the eighth day of Christmas, the guards gave to me  
Eight sorcerers to murder  
Seven massive slaughters  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce betrayals  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the ninth day of Christmas, Lady Helen gave to me  
Nine evil operas  
Eight sorcerers to murder  
Seven massive slaughters  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce betrayals  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the tenth day of Christmas, Halig gave to me  
Ten wanted druids  
Nine evil operas  
Eight sorcerers to murder  
Seven massive slaughters  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce battles  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Arthur gave to me  
Eleven successful quests  
Ten wanted druids  
Nine evil operas  
Eight sorcerers to murder  
Seven massive slaughters  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce battles  
Two unheeded warnings  
And an enemy that cannot die

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Emachinescat gave to me  
Twelve kicks in the backside  
Eleven successful quests  
Ten wanted druids  
Nine evil operas  
Eight sorcerers to murder  
Seven massive slaughters  
Six creepy-crawlies  
FIVE PILES OF POO  
Four lame excuses  
Three fierce battles  
Two unheeded warnings  
AND AN ENEMY THAT CANNOT DIE!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry if it's a bit biased, I really don't like Uther (in case you couldn't tell by that last verse) but I tried to tell a little of it from his side of the story, too. Please REVIEW and I'll have Morgana's up as soon as possible. ;o) Oh, and a very Merry, very early Christmas! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Morgana's Twelve Days

**A/N: Morgana...Just a note, I actually think Merlin did the right thing by poisoning Morgana in 2x12 (sacrificing one for hundreds), but obviously Morgana's not of the same mindset. Please review and I'll be writing Gwen's Twelve Days next! :) Oh, and remember, Gorlois was the man Morgana grew up thinking was her father. :) A few spoilers, but nothing big.**

**Thanks to all the awesome reviews for Uther's Twelve Days of Christmas, they mean a lot to me!**

* * *

**Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Two: Morgana's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Arthur gave to me  
A dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the second day of Christmas, Uther gave to me  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the third day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the fourth day of Christmas, Cenred gave to me  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the fifth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the sixth day of Christmas, Valiant gave to me  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the seventh day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Seven suspicious glares  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Druids gave to me  
Eight answered questions  
Seven suspicious glares  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the ninth day of Christmas, Mordred gave to me  
Nine sweet embraces  
Eight answered questions  
Seven suspicious glares  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the tenth day of Christmas, Gorlois gave to me  
Ten years of "Daddy"  
Nine sweet embraces  
Eight answered questions  
Seven suspicious glares  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Gwen gave to me  
Eleven nervous curtsies  
Ten years of "Daddy"  
Nine sweet embraces  
Eight answered questions  
Seven suspicious glares  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
And a dagger that I'll use to kill Dad

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the writers gave to me  
Twelve swaps of character  
Eleven nervous curtsies  
Ten years of "Daddy"  
Nine sweet embraces  
Eight answered questions  
Seven suspicious glares  
Six slithering snakes  
FIVE HEALING BRACELETS  
Four shifty looks  
Three tainted waters  
Two horrendous lies  
AND A DAGGER THAT I'LL USE TO KILL DAD!

* * *

**A/N: I've already got Gwen's floating around in my mind, I just have to type it up. But reviews inspire me to do so, please REVIEW and I'll have Gwen's up as soon as I can! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. Gwen's Twelve Days

**A/N: I know it's an incredibly fast update, but you guys are incredibly fast reviewers! It's only been a few hours since I posted Morgana's and I already have 6 amazing reviews! Thanks guys! :) Here's Gwen's. I'll be doing Gaius's next, it may be a day or so before I get his up, because I haven't even started brainstorming for him yet. I spent history class today thinking up Morgana's and Gwen's, LOL. Enjoy and please continue with your amazing reviews! :) Merry Early Christmas, everybody! **

* * *

**Gwen's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Arthur gave to me  
A gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the second day of Christmas, Uther gave to me  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the third day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the fourth day of Christmas, Father gave to me  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted by heart

On the fifth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the sixth day of Christmas, Elyan gave to me  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the seventh day of Christmas, Cenred gave to me  
Seven painful rope burns  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the eighth day of Christmas, Gwaine gave to me  
Eight charming winks  
Seven painful rope burns  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Goblin gave to me  
Nine farting potions  
Eight charming winks  
Seven painful rope burns  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the tenth day of Christmas, Hengist gave to me  
Ten big naked mole rats  
Nine farting potions  
Eight charming winks  
Seven painful rope burns  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Eleven reassurances  
Ten big naked mole rats  
Nine farting potions  
Eight charming winks  
Seven painful rope burns  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
And a gaze that nearly melted my heart

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Lancelot gave to me  
Twelve tender kisses  
Eleven reassurances  
Ten big naked mole rats  
Nine farting potions  
Eight charming winks  
Seven painful rope burns  
Six worried migraines  
FIVE DOPEY GRINS  
Four pretty dresses  
Three screams of "Get out!"  
Two death sentences  
AND A GAZE THAT NEARLY MELTED MY HEART!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review and I'll have Gaius's up as soon as I get it written. Like I said, it may be a day or so, but not much longer. Review, please! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. Gaius's Twelve Days

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was really busy with finals. Here's Gaius's, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Four: Gaius's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Hunith gave to me  
Merlin, who I love like a son

On the second day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the third day of Christmas, Arthur gave to me  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the fourth day of Christmas, Uther gave to me  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the fifth day of Christmas, Alice gave to me  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the sixth day of Christmas, the goblin gave to me  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the seventh day of Christmas, Valiant gave to me  
Seven snake-bitten patients  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the eighth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Eight knights a'groaning  
Seven snake-bitten patients  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the ninth day of Christmas, Guinevere gave to me  
Nine helping hands  
Eight knights a'groaning  
Seven snake-bitten patients  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the tenth day of Christmas, Grunhilda gave to me  
Ten frog-like kisses  
Nine helping hands  
Eight knights a'groaning  
Seven snake-bitten patients  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my books gave to me  
Eleven crucial tidbits  
Ten frog-like kisses  
Nine helping hands  
Eight knights a'groaning  
Seven snake-bitten patients  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
And Merlin, who I love like a son

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me  
Twelve happy moments  
Eleven crucial tidbits  
Ten frog-like kisses  
Nine helping hands  
Eight knights a'groaning  
Seven snake-bitten patients  
Six massive hangovers  
FIVE MANTICORES  
Four "I'm not listening"s  
Three wounds to care for  
Two tales of nightmares  
AND MERLIN, WHO I LOVE LIKE A SON!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll put Gwaine's up next, I think. ;o)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	5. Gwaine's Twelve Days

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews on Gaius's Twelve Days! :) Enjoy Gwaine's (heehee, this should be fun) and I'll have the next one soon. I've decided I'm going to update this one every Tuesday and Thursday. xD Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Five: Gwaine's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me  
The only friend that I have ever had

On the second day of Christmas, Arthur gave to me  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the third day of Christmas, Dagr gave to me  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the fourth day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the fifth day of Christmas, the bartender gave to me  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Wyverns gave to me  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the seventh day of Christmas, Grettir gave to me  
Seven flower bunches  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the eighth day of Christmas, Guinevere gave to me  
Eight kind rejections  
Seven flower bunches  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the ninth day of Christmas, Sir Oswald gave to me  
Nine murderous glares  
Eight kind rejections  
Seven flower bunches  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the tenth day of Christmas, the barmaid gave to me  
Ten flirty winks  
Nine murderous glares  
Eight kind rejections  
Seven flower bunches  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the eleventh day of Christmas, King Uther gave to me  
Eleven hours to "GET OUT!"  
Ten flirty winks  
Nine murderous glares  
Eight kind rejections  
Seven flower bunches  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
And the only friend that I have ever had

On the twelfth day of Christmas, I gave to my friends  
Twelve "Drinks all around!"  
Eleven hours to "GET OUT!"  
Ten flirty winks  
Nine murderous glares  
Eight kind rejections  
Seven flower bunches  
Six epic battles  
FIVE JUGS OF MEAD  
Four days of treatment  
Three knife wounds  
Two (hundred) boots to clean  
AND THE ONLY FRIEND THAT I HAVE EVER HAD!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review, and I believe that I'll do Morgause's next. :D **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	6. Morgause's Twelve Days

**A/N: Alright, it's getting closer and closer to Christmas! Eleven days, in fact! Who's excited? I know I am, it's my favorite time of the year! So let's find out what Morgause is going to get for Christmas, shall we? Review and enjoy, and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Six: Morgause's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, my mother gave to me  
A half sister that I have corrputed

On the second day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the third day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the fourth day of Christmas, Uther gave to me  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the fifth day of Christmas, Cenred gave to me  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the sixth day of Christmas, Gwen gave to me  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the seventh day of Christmas, my powers gave to me  
Seven inflated egos  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the eighth day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
Eight inside secrets  
Seven inflated egos  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Cup of Life gave to me  
Nine immortal armies  
Eight inside secrets  
Seven inflated egos  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have have corrupted

On the tenth day of Christmas, I gave to Camelot  
Ten reasons to fear me  
Nine immortal armies  
Eight inside secrets  
Seven inflated egos  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the innocents gave to me  
Eleven unheeded pleas for mercy  
Ten reasons to fear me  
Nine immortal armies  
Eight inside secrets  
Seven inflated egos  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
And a half sister that I have corrupted

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Emrys gave to me  
Twelve bad concussions  
Eleven unheeded pleas for mercy  
Ten reasons to fear me  
Nine immortal armies  
Eight inside secrets  
Seven inflated egos  
Six golden trails to Arthur  
FIVE DYING SCREAMS  
Four suspicious glares  
Three evasive answers  
Two surprising attacks  
AND A HALF SISTER THAT I HAVE CORRUPTED!

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Please review and I'll post Cenred's Thursday! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**AHAHH


	7. Cenred's Twelve Days

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit later than usual; it's been a full day. Christmas is a week from Saturday. ^_^ I'm so excited! :D Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Please review and enjoy! **

**Since there's not been many people interacting with Cenred, I'm doing his dedicated to Morgause's gifts to him. :D After all, theirs is a rather… interesting relationship. :)**

* * *

**Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Seven: Cenred's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
An immortal knight she used to kill me

On the second day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the third day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the fourth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the fifth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the sixth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the seventh day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Seven baiting insults  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the eighth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Eight fighting skeletons  
Seven baiting insults  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the ninth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Nine demanding orders  
Eight fighting skeletons  
Seven baiting insults  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the tenth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Ten promises not kept  
Nine demanding orders  
Eight fighting skeletons  
Seven baiting insults  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Eleven (thousand) undead soldiers  
Ten promises not kept  
Nine demanding orders  
Eight fighting skeletons  
Seven baiting insults  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
And an immortal knight she used to kill me

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Twelve figurative back-stabs  
Eleven (thousand) undead soldiers  
Ten promises not kept  
Nine demanding orders  
Eight fighting skeletons  
Seven baiting insults  
Six concealed threats  
FIVE NERVOUS TWITCHES  
Four malicious glares  
Three evil plans  
Two playful kisses  
AND AN IMMORTAL KNIGHT SHE USED TO KILL ME!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! I'll put Lancelot's up next, I think. Update on Tuesday. :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	8. Merlin's Twelve Days

**A/N: Hey guys - sorry for the delay; I hope you had a GREAT Christmas! There'll be this chapter and one more, although if you've read the two stories that started it all, you have already read the final two. I got requests to put one for Arthur and Merlin and some people didn't realize that I published them first, as separate stories, so I'm just going to add them on as the final two chapters to this one as well. Make sense? If not, it's okay. I'm not entirely sure if it makes sense to me, either. If you've already read and reviewed, please feel free to do so again, if you so wish, and if not, please REVIEW! I'll post Arthur's on Tuesday and conclude the story. Happy New Year's, by the way! REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Eight: Merlin's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, Mother gave to me  
A sandwich for my journey

On the second day of Christmas, Father gave to me  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the third day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the fourth day of Christmas, Uther gave to me  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the fifth day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the sixth day of Christmas, Morgause gave to me  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the seventh day of Christmas, Gwen gave to me  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the eighth day of Christmas, Kilgharra gave to me  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the ninth day of Christmas, Mordred gave to me  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the tenth day of Christmas, Nimueh gave to me  
Ten cups of poison  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Prince Arthur gave to me  
Eleven demeaning chores  
Ten cups of poison  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
And a sandwich for my journey

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my _friend_ Arthur gave to me  
Twelve signs of caring  
Eleven demeaning chores  
Ten cups of poison  
Nine calls of "Emrys"  
Eight cryptic riddles  
Seven purple flowers  
Six stinging serkets  
FIVE EVIL SMIRKS  
Four days in the stocks  
Three stinky potions  
Two wooden dragons  
AND A SANDWICH FOR MY JOURNEY!

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick not, this is not meant to be slash - I got asked if it was once, but it's not. I only write friendship, but if you want to pull out your extra-strength glasses and your super-powered microscope, be my guest. But know it's a brotherly friendship in my eyes, nothing more. :) Please REVIEW (even if you have before, lol), and I'll post Arthur's Tuesday. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! You guys are amazing! XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	9. Arthur's Twelve Days

**A/N: Well, this is the last installment of "Twelve Days of Merlin," and, like the last one, this was one of the separate stories that started it all, so I decided to add it as a chapter as well. Please let me know what you think about this one and the story as a whole! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Twelve Days of Merlin**

**Chapter Nine: Arthur's Twelve Days**

On the first day of Christmas, my father gave to me  
A servant who drives me insane

On the second day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the third day of Christmas, Gwaine gave to me  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the fourth day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the fifth day of Christmas, Guinevere gave to me  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the sixth day of Christmas, Princess Elena gave to me  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the seventh day of Christmas, Lady Vivian gave to me  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the eighth day of Christmas, Sir Leon gave to me  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the ninth day of Christmas, Lady Catrina gave to me  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the tenth day of Christmas, King Cenred gave to me  
Ten poisoned arrows  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my servant Merlin gave to me  
Eleven snarky comments  
Ten poisoned arrows  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my _friend_ Merlin gave to me  
Twelve inspiring speeches  
Eleven snarky comments  
Ten poisoned arrows  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

* * *

**A/N: This was such a blast to write! Thank you, reviewers, favorite-ers, alert-ers, readers, and ALL for your support! This was great fun and I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas celebration as much as I did! Once again, I hope that you had a Merry Christmas and that you will have a blessed New Year in 2011! ;)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
